


Family Bonding

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Yuuya comes home for the first time in a while??Post BBL and Sakuya became a musician I guess





	

It’s almost dinnertime. 

Sakuya nervously glanced between the clock and his phone, which has the clock displayed on top of the screen – otherwise it was blank, no texts, no calls. 

He’s just been sitting on the couch for the past half an hour, watching as his two kids played with their dog–

Sakuya must admit he was feeling a little nervous. It’s been a few years now – will things change between them? Will he have changed, so much that their relationship is no longer like before? 

_ We’re probably just the same like always _ , he wanted to think, but he can’t be sure. 

He knows for sure that he wants to be the first person to… welcome him home. Maybe he’s missed home, maybe not; but he’s decided to come back–

He suddenly heard the doorbell ring and quickly got up. His kids seemed to notice their father leaving, and got up to follow him.

“Hey, Sakuya!”

And as expected, Yuuya was right outside the door, dressed nicely as usual; he’s wearing a black coat today, and carrying a backpack and a small luggage. 

Sakuya sighed, “Good to see you.”

“What, aren’t you excited to meet your brother, after–”

“Uncle!” “It’s uncle Yuuya!”

“Ohhh, my darlings! You guys are so big now!” Yuuya welcomed the children in his arms, hugging them tight – 

“See, Sakuya, be as excited as your kids are, at least,” Yuuya said, ruffling their hair – “You guys have been good kids, uncle’s got a lot of presents!”

“Wooo!” “Uncle Yuuya’s the best!”

Sakuya grabbed the luggage – which turned out to be pretty light – hauling it into the room before closing the door. 

 

“Where’s your wife?”

“On her way from work.”

“How have  _ you _ been?” Yuuya asked, hugging Sakuya tight and patting his back – “Things going okay?”

Sakuya nodded slowly. 

“How about you? How’s Iwamine?”

“He’s holding up – here, let me get that,” Yuuya said, taking his suitcase back, “He’s physically fine, I think, just depressed. But hey, what’s new about that.”

“You could’ve brought him here.”

“Oh, Sakuya, trust me when I say I tried,” Yuuya said, “He keeps saying he doesn’t want to miss work, and so on.

“Enough about him. How’s maman?”

“She’s coming here tomorrow to see you.”

Yuuya’s eyes lit up immediately, “Really?”

“I mean, it’s been, what, six years since you guys last saw each other?”

“Yeah! You should’ve told me, I would’ve brought her a gift!” Yuuya said as he opened his suitcase, “Oh well, what I planned to be for your wife is now for her, I guess.”

The kids walk over to Yuuya, upon seeing that he’s decided to open his treasure chest. They watched as Yuuya rummaged through his clothes, then taking out a box.

“For you, Arthur,” Yuuya said, “You still like gudetama, right?”

“Ohh! Thank you, uncle!”

“And this one’s for Michelle,” he said, handing her a different box, “It’s a bag. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you!”

“Ohh, you guys are so big now!” Yuuya said, casually scooping Arthur in his arms – “Oh no! I can’t even carry him like this anymore!”

“Well, maybe you should come see us more often, then,” Sakuya sighed, “You wanna put your things in your room?”

“Sure!” Yuuya quickly closed his suitcase again, although Michelle seems to be looking curiously at what’s inside – “I’ll open more presents later, okay kids?”

 

“Here you go.”

“Nice, thanks!” Yuuya said, walking into the room – “I’ll come downstairs in a bit. Gotta check on Shuu.”

 

It’s always such a strange feeling to have Yuuya around. Granted, he’s owed his life to Yuuya on more than one occasion now – 

And yet Yuuya seems to grow more and more distant. Not just from him, but from their mother, too. As if he wants everyone to forget the whole business happened. 

Sakuya wouldn’t be here if not for him, too, and yet he always acts like it’s no big deal. 

 

“Shuu? Yeah, I’m at Sakuya’s place now. You’re not asleep yet?

“Yeah, everything’s fine! You want anything from here? Are you sure? 

“Man, I’m not even gone for a day yet. You know what, I’ll bring you some wine, how does that sound?

“Call me if anything happens, yeah? Okay, yeah. Go to sleep now.

“...yeah, I miss you too. Take care, okay? Good night.”

 

“How is he?”

“I mean, I’ve gone on longer trips,” Yuuya replied, “He’ll be fine.”

“I honestly don’t really understand why you still do this…”

“Well, who else will?” Yuuya sighed, “The Hawks pay me decent money to keep my mouth shut. It’s not a bad deal.

“Anyway, do you think you’ll ever do another concert tour?”

“Maybe. Haven’t found a good time for it.”

“This is for you,” Yuuya said, handing Sakuya a small box, “Hopefully you’ll find it useful.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Sakuya said with a sigh, “Just come home more often.”

Sakuya opened the box, and inside was a small keychain of… a small plastic ninja toy.

“...bastard.”

“I’m kidding!” Yuuya said, bursting with laughter as he took the box back, and handed him another box – a bigger box this time, and it was heavy, too. Sakuya decided not to open it this time.

“It’s just sake. Thought you won’t be able to find it easily here.”

 

“You know, I’ve always found it strange, you and Iwamine.”

“What about it?”

“It’s just…” Sakuya sighed, “You two are obviously lonely, and yet avoids contact with anyone. You wouldn’t have come here if I hadn’t told you to, right?”

“I guess we just happen to have other things to do,” Yuuya replied casually, “I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Then why not visit me more?”

Yuuya was silent for a while as he continued searching for something in his suitcase – Sakuya couldn’t help but feel bad; seems like he’s made it a little awkward…

“I mean, I just thought you don’t want to have me around.”

Sakuya felt the anger rising to his head, but didn’t say anything.

_ How could he possibly think that? Yes, maybe in school I always acted a little arrogantly, but shouldn’t it be obvious now that my opinion of him has changed? And he can… he can always ask, can’t he? _

“And like, I wouldn’t be surprised, you know?” Yuuya went on, “I don’t like remembering that either.”

Sakuya stood still as he watched Yuuya take off his coat and toss it on top of his suitcase. 

_...maybe, more than everything, he’s just… uncomfortable. _

_ I feel bad now. _

“But we’re still your family,” Sakuya said, “It’s okay, you know?”

Yuuya turned to look at Sakuya, seemingly surprised – but then he smiled and pat his back.

“I know,” Yuuya said wistfully, “Thanks.”

 


End file.
